Parka
by VeryBoredSoul
Summary: Sad little story about Hinata wearing a parka. Warning: one of my older works, Character Death


Just a kind of weird idea; I was wearing a parka and it wasn't raining, and this little story popped in my head, so enjoy.

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.

-----

Strange one; that girl. She always had a piece of clothing that stuck out from what the rest of us were wearing; a parka. She's been wearing it ever since her mom had passed away. What's even weirder is that people noticed this. She's usually the girl in school that no one notices. Just the girl who hangs out with the more noticeable girls. What was her name…ah yes, Hinata. Hinata Hyuga for that matter of fact. Neji told us she started to wear the parka right after her mom's funeral. He doesn't know why, and we never bother to ask Hinata, that is until today.

-----

"HEY! HINATA!" I yelled.

"Y…yes Naruto?" Hinata replied.

"Um…I was wondering if I can walk you home. Err, that is, walk home with you…" Great, I had stumbled over my words. Typical male pride…

"Uh, sure. As long as Neji doesn't find out." She smiled when she said this. Gosh, she had a beautiful smile.

"ALL RIGHT!!! Let's go Hinata!!" I yet again yelled. Although when I did yell this, someone must have gotten tired of it (cough Uchiha teme cough), and he decided to yell, "Shut the $%# up! UZUMAKI!" Of course, him yelling that, got him a good whack on the head…thank you Sakura. Heh, he's such a teme. Anyways, back to Hinata.

"Uh, Naruto, let's just go." said Hinata.

"Right, right." I replied.

So Hinata and I started to walk towards her house, this was after school ended, mind you. This was also the PERFECT chance to ask her what I've been wanting to for quite some time.

"So, Hinata, I was wondering…why do you wear that parka? I mean it never rains in Konoha, and yet you always wear it." I began.

"Well, Naruto, you should always be prepared for rain." replied Hinata.

"Uh, right." I said.

By now, we had gotten to her house, and she went inside. She also left me pondering the words, 'you should always be prepared for rain.'

-Four days later-

"Hey, Neji! Where's your cousin been? She hasn't been at school since I walked her home!" I yelled down the hallway.

"Well, Uzumaki, Hinata has gone into remission. The bone marrow they gave her to stop the leukemia wasn't sufficient." He replied when I got to him.

"……Remission…?" Hinata hadn't had any signs of remission…how could this happen now?! _IT'S THE LAST MONTH OF SENIOR YEAR!!! HOW COULD SHE GO INTO REMISSION!!!!! _

"Yeah, remission. She was transported to the hospital about five hours after you dropped her at home. She wanted me to remind you to always be prepared for rain…Do you know what that means? She said you would, so ya." Neji replied.

"Uh, I can't think straight man…I tell you the answer when I can." Then I answered his unspoken question. "And ya, I will go and see her after school."

Then the bell rang so we had to get to our last period class.

-After school-

I went to the hospital and asked if I could see Hinata. The woman at the front desk said that she was in room 212. I went to room 212 to find that the doctor didn't want Hinata to have anymore visitors after me. Lucky me. I'm the person who get's to see her before the day ends.

I went into the room to find that she was asleep. I stood by her bedside hoping that she would wake up. She didn't. At least not until the doctor came in and said it was time for me to leave. Right before I left the room I heard her faint whisper, "Be prepared for some rain, Naruto."

When I got home I immediately fell asleep on the couch. I couldn't even make it to my bedroom. Ya, I was that tired.

-One week later-

Hinata died today. They couldn't save her. It's kind of funny how she died on her favorite day of the week, Thursday. She loved Thursday because that's the day before the end of the school week; when every kid would be cramming for their pop quizzes on Friday.

Another funny thing to mention was that it rained in the afternoon. The doctors said that she died at 1:00pm and it started raining just an hour before that. Maybe I should prepare for more rain.

-Three days later-

Today is Hinata's funeral. Apparently her father thought that she wouldn't make it and had a funeral planned ahead of time. He looked so broken down that she was gone…even Neji couldn't console him.

Right when the service for the funeral ended, it started to rain. Most of the people brought umbrellas. They planned for all kinds of weather today. Me…I just brought my parka. Actually I brought Hinata's parka. She gave it to me on Saturday, five days before she died. She told me to keep it in case I needed it.

Before they shut the casket, I went up to it and put the parka next to her. I told the guys who gave me strange looks that she would want it with her. They didn't move it. Instead they just shut the casket and locked it up, then started to lower it into the ground.

Right before I left the graveyard, I swore I heard someone say, "Always be prepared for rain."

-----

Sorry if I got some information on leukemia wrong, just tell me and I'll change it. So ya. How'd you like it? Bad? Good? Loved it? Hated it? Tell me if I made any mistakes. Thank you!

Critiques and Comments are welcome.


End file.
